That's a good look on you
by Evil-Like-A-Hobbit
Summary: One-shot. Addison and Derek spend the evening together. Fluffy to the max!


Hello all. I promise I AM DEFINITELY updating my other story, but I was bored at work and saw some prompts on tumblr that sparked my interest so to keep motivated to write I'm going to be posting some one shots. This is just major addek fluff. Just what everyone needs! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Prompt- "That's a good look for you."<p>

* * *

><p>There have been times during Derek's career, where even the mundane and routine surgeries go awry. He could never predict it and today's surgery was this case; a craniotomy, tripled in pressure when his patient crashed twice on the table. Derek let out an exhausted sigh, his hands resting on the side of the sink. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before being interrupted by Meredith. She approached slowly, equally as tired as Derek.<p>

"That was a tough surgery." Meredith began to scrub out, completing the ritual with practiced precision. Derek stirred and flicked his head towards Meredith.

"Yeah…" He too began to scrub out, the cold water waking him up. "Are you on call tonight?"

"Unfortunately." Meredith sighed, drying her hands on a towel.

"Mr Wright is going to have to be monitored constantly all night. If he crashes again, watch his intracranial pressure- any sign of it rising and we'll have to go back in."

"I'm on it. I'll have an intern watch him all night." Derek dried his hands and opened the door for himself and Meredith to exit. They walked towards the nurses station to grab the patients chart. Derek meticulously filled in the chart before giving it to Meredith, yawning as he did so.

"Not getting much sleep huh?" Meredith joked, amused by Derek's apparent exhaustion. Derek smiled, his eyes creasing.

"You have no idea. I feel like an intern again." Derek rubbed his face. "I'm too old for this." Meredith laughed and followed Derek as he walked away from the nurses station.

"How's Addison doing?" Meredith asked. Derek smirked, catching Meredith's eye.

"She's uh… she's good. Uncomfortable… antsy but really, _REALLY_ enjoying her time off. No complaints about that at _all_…" Meredith and Derek laughed as they approached the Attending's lounge.

"All worth it in the end, right? Give Addison my love, and tell her to hurry back. Karev is lost without her." Derek nodded, smiling proudly at Meredith.

"She'll be glad to hear that, thank you Meredith." Derek began to push the door open. "I'll see you later Dr Grey." Alone in the lounge, Derek changed quickly, leaving the hospital, briefcase in hand. After the long journey back to the Shepherd's private land, Derek exited his Land rover, using his briefcase as an attempt to shield himself from the downpour of rain. Derek let himself into the house, the foyer filled with warm light from the living room. Dropping his briefcase on the floor, Derek shrugged out of his damp coat and kicked his boots to the side. Derek ran his hands through his hair, shaking droplets of water from his charcoal locks. As he entered the living room, he expected to find Addison but only found an empty room with only the tell-tale signs that Addison had been there at some point during the day. He picked up the blanket, folding it neatly over the arm of the sofa. Frowning Derek bellowed,

"Addison? I'm home…" He stood in the middle of the room, waiting to hear anything from Addison.

"Up here." Addison shouted back down. Derek wasted no time in mounting the stairs to his and Addison's bedroom, taking the occasional two steps at a time. He entered their bedroom, smiling broadly at his wife. Addison was sat in the middle of the bed in a ratty pair of shorts and a t-shirt, stretched to the limit over her almost fully term bump. Her feet, clad in thick grey socks were propped on their rolled comforter. The bed was littered with medical journals, magazines and what Derek could only assume was their entire cupboard store of cookies. Derek looked at the ground to hide his smirk. He walked towards Addison, shifting her magazines to the floor so he could get perched in the bed next to her.

"Hi." Derek whispered, leaning in to peck Addison on the lips.

"Hi yourself." Addison replied her eyes closing as Derek gave her stomach a rub, pausing near her ribs waiting for his customary kick to his palm. Derek reclined back into the pillows and turned his head towards Addison.

"That's a good look for you." Derek teased, gesturing to her chosen ensemble. Addison pretended to pout, nudging Derek's shoulder with her own.

"Shut up." She retorted. Derek laughed before pinching one of her cookies.

"Dinner?" he questioned, taking a bite, crumbs tumbling onto his maroon jumper. Addison sighed.

"I give up Derek. This boy has taken my life." Addison huffed. "Nothing fits, my feet are small boats. Cookies are the only things that don't give me heartburn _AND_ to top it all off, I cried during a trailer for the new Karate Kid movie… _The Karate Kid_ Derek." Addison whined, burrowing further into the pillows, her arms crossed. She massaged her belly as the baby fidgeted, disturbed by her movement. Derek bit his lip, trying not to laugh at Addison's complaints. He kissed her lips again, trailing kisses on her jawline. Addison cupped Derek's cheek feeling the day's stubble on the pads of her fingers.

"You're beautiful." Derek whispered in her ear. "And you taste good." Addison sighed, content with Derek.

Please take this child out of me…I'll pay you in sexual favours, you know once I can see my vagina and feet again… call it an I.O.U." Derek rubbed her bulging stomach again and leaned down to talk to the baby. His whispers were inaudible to Addison who was absentmindedly playing with the hairs at the nape of Derek's neck.

"Sorry honey, we've both agreed he wants another week or two to cook." Addison let out a frustrated groan.

"Fine, but you tell him he better not be overdue or I'm leaving him at the hospital." Derek kissed Addison on the forehead before getting off the bed.

"Would ice-cream for dinner help? Addison leaned her head towards Derek, smiling tiredly.

"A little…"

"Fla…" before he could finish his sentence, Addison interrupted.

"Coffee." Derek nodded in agreement.

"You have good taste Mrs Shepherd. Coming right up." With Derek out the room, Addison lifted her t-shirt slightly, tapping at the taut skin.

"I'll make you a deal ok? You can have extra ice-cream if you come out now?" The baby responded by kicking Addison in the ribs. "I'll take that as a no then…" she replied, rubbing the area in which she had just received a sharp kick. Derek re-entered the bedroom, arms laden with ice-cream, soda and movie choices.

"Ok... options. Pulp fiction? The Godfather…or the original Karate Kid…?"

"Asshole!" Addison quipped, throwing a pillow at a laughing Derek. "What's the fourth DVD?"

"The DVD you'd choose." He replied as he put the mystery disc in the player. He climbed back into bed, letting Addison lean into him. He passed the carton of ice-cream into Addison's awaiting hands. She rested the carton on her belly, dipping her spoon deeply, retrieving a mound of mocha ice-cream.

"Mmmm." She groaned in delight, her body relaxing with pleasure. "This is better than sex." She stated, her words muffled by her full mouth.

"Hey! Enough of that." Derek retorted, taking a scoop. The film began playing and Addison snorted.

"First Wives Club? Are you sure that's wise? It might give me ideas on exacting my revenge for you doing this to me." Addison pointed to her belly for emphasis. Derek rolled his eyes playfully.

"It takes two to tango honey."

"Whatever…seriously better than sex…" Derek wrapped his arm around Addison's shoulder taking more ice-cream.

"Remind me of that fact in a couple of months when you want to play doctor." Addison pulled the spoon out of Derek's hand, eating his ice-cream. She smirked muttering to herself,

"Better than sex."

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review! Thanks Charlotte.<p> 


End file.
